passion,vacance et après ?
by vivi-chan winner
Summary: Et voilà la séquelle de 'Passion,vacance'(mais qui peut être lu séparément), Cette fic est dédiée à toutes les personnes qui m'on soutenue pendant 'passion,vacance', dernier chap upgomen pour l'attente
1. remémoration, partie une

**auteur** : vivi-chan winner  
  
**e-mail** : vivichanwinner@aol.com  
  
**genre** : OOC, yaoi,hétéro  
  
**couple **:HeeroWufei&Séréna  
  
**disclaimer** : Les G-boys sont pô à moi,mi Séréna elle, elle l'est.                                                     
      
**notes** : *...* = pensées des persos, _Séréna écrit dans son journal_, **_narrateur_**,*************** changement de lieu, (...)intervention de  moi.  
  
Merci, comme d'habitude, à Misao pour sa bétalecture!!!^_^ (z't'aime!!!).  
  
Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont soutenue pour "Passion,Vacance". Cette fic est pour vous.^^  
  
Je ne suis pas sure d'avoir répondu à toutes les reviews alors si ce n'est pas le cas je m'en excuse et vous répond maintenant^^  
  
  
**_Réponses aux reviews du dernier chap de "passion, vacance" :  
  
  
Onna heera_ :** _Je suis heureuse que ma fic t'es plu. Pour ton Wuffy, t'inquiète j'ai fait attention cette fois-ci, je me moque pas de lui, du moins je crois pas^^. bisous et merci pour la review^^   
  
**Law-sama : **merci pour la review^^, j'ai essayé de suivre ton idée, ainsi que celle des autres et j'espère que la suite va te plaire^^ Parcontre ça risque d'être une fic en plusieurs chapitres (5ou6), je crois^^.bisous et encore merci.  
  
**Lunicorne : **marchi pour la review^^ J'ai essayé de prendre ton idée en compte mais Wufei n'aurait pas laisser sa petite amie mettre sa vie en jeu en étant pilote de gundam. J'espère que tu comprends mon choix. Bisous et merci encore pour la review.  
  
**Nahamy :**Merci pour la review^^. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes^^. Quant à Miguel "en pas bo comme Treize" il apparaîtra dans les prochains chapitres sûrement. Bisous et bonne chance pour tes fics.  
  
  
  
  
_Maintenant place à le fic^^_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_

**PASSION,VACANCE...et après ?  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 1 : remémoration, partie une.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

Cher journal cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas raconté ma vie, plus précisément depuis cette été-là, l'été qui a changé ma vie. Celui qui m'a apporté l'amour de ma vie. 7 mois se sont passés depuis. 7 mois qu'on sort ensemble. Ca n'a pas été facile tous les jours, à chaque fois qu'il partait en mission j'avais cette peur qui s'emparait de moi. Peur que cette maudite guerre ne me prenne l'être que j'aime le plus au monde, bien que ce soit cette même guerre qui nous a fait nous rencontrer. Heureusement maintenant la guerre est fini. Ils ont mit fin à cette longue guerre il y a un mois... un mois déjà. Heero et Duo ont acheté un terrain, soit dit en passant, acheter avec l'argent du compte bancaire de OZ, et ont bâti leur maison. Une maison toute simple mais tellement vivante (ça se peut ça ?lol), un mélange des deux occupants. En parlant d'eux depuis la fin de la guerre, Duo à décidé de bâtir un orphelinat sur L2, pour les enfants qui à cause de la guerre se retrouvent comme lui et pour qu'ils puissent, contrairement à lui lorsqu'il était petit, trouver le bonheur auprès d'une famille. Il a aussi décidé d'écrire un livre. Écrire ce que lui et les autres avaient vécu pendant cette guerre pour montrer aux hommes que la guerre doit disparaître à jamais. Quant à Heero, il a décidé de mettre son entraînement à profit et est désormais l'un des officiers le plus jeune et gradé des Preventer, car comme il me l'a si bien dit lui-même, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça : "Tout comme moi, la guerre est la seule chose qu'il sache faire."... enfin bon.  
Quatre et Trowa ont eux aussi décider de vivre ensemble, et comme le fait d'être séparés des autres était inconcevable pour Quatre, il a acheté un terrain à environ 15 min à pied de celui d'Heero et Duo. Trowa a absolument tenu à construire leur maison, c'était très important pour lui, je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi.(s'cusez mais pas d'idée^^)Mais je pense que ça a un rapport avec son passé. Quatre à reprit la Winner Corp. et essaye, avec l'aide de Réléna, de maintenir une cohésion entre la Terre et les Colonies. Mais en fait c'est surtout pour soulager sa conscience, car pendant la guerre il a du faire des choses contraires à ses idéaux pacifiques et son âme en a été touché.(Onna heera tu vois je suis pas gentille avec Quatre, je dis qu'il est traumatisé et qu'à cause de ça il a besoin d'apaiser sa conscience, à cause de tous les meurtres qu'il a commi!^^). Trowa lui est devenu vétérinaire,il adore les animaux, ça se voit rien que dans son regard, surtout les lions et les chevaux. Il admire leurs forces et leurs fiertés, c'est sûrement un point commun qu'il a avec eux.^^ et il continue aussi de temps en temps à donner quelques petites représentations au cirque.   
Trowa a un gros coeur comme les autres et en plus il cuisine bien, ce qui est un atout (j'aime les mecs qui cuisinent^^).Et en plus il est toujours calme et sûr de lui, ce qui peut-être très réconfortant en cas de grosse déprime ou de simple petit coup de blues.  
Quant à Wufei et à moi et bien on habite à 7 minutes 50 de Heero et Duo et à 7 minutes 50 de chez Quatre et Trowa , à mis chemin entre les deux quoi ! (vive la précision, lol)  
Comme tu t'en doutes sûrement à cause de l'une de mes précédentes phrases, Wufei s'est engagé chez les préventers et est le partenaire de Heero, on les surnomme "le tamdem de choc". Il va s'en dire qu'au début j'étais contre . Pendant 6 mois j'avais toujours cette peur au ventre qu'il ne revienne pas et maintenant il décidait de rentrer chez les préventers alors qu'on pouvait enfin être heureux. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi il voulait continuer à se battre, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'on a eu notre première dispute, je crois que je me rappellerais toujours de ce moment on était chez Réléna et...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**A Suivre...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

Voilà c'est la fin du premier chapitre. Je sais c'est pas gentil de couper là mais bon, c'est moi^^.J'espère qu'il vous a plu, si vous voulez que le prochain, le flash-back, arrive vite, review^^  
  
  
  
Bye Vivi-chan._  
_  



	2. remémoration, deuxième partie

**auteur** : vivi-chan winner  
  
**e-mail** : vivichanwinner@aol.com  
  
**genre** : OOC, yaoi,hétéro  
  
**couple **:HeeroWufei&Séréna  
  
**disclaimer** : Les G-boys sont pô à moi,mi Séréna elle, elle l'est.                                                     
      
**notes** : *...* = pensées des persos,  _Séréna écrit dans son journal_, **_narrateur parsonnage=Séréna_**,*************** changement de lieu, (...)intervention de  moi.  
  
Merci, comme d'habitude, à Misao pour sa bétalecture!!!^_^ (z't'aime!!!).  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_Réponses aux reviews :  
  
  
Onna heera_ :**_ et oui je suis la messante qui va faire souffrir ton Wuffy mais juste un piti peu. Promis.(enfin un piti peu pour moi, pour toi...je sais pas^^). Je suis heureuse que tu m'aies laissé une review^^. Et puis de quel coup bas tu parle ?*chibi eyes tout innocent*  
  
**Nahamy :**Merci pour la review^^.  voilà la suite que tu attendais^^  
  
  
  
  
_Maintenant place à la fic^^_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_

**PASSION,VACANCE...et après ?  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 2 : remémoration, deuxième partie.  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi il voulait continuer à se battre, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'on a eu notre première dispute, je crois que je me rappellerais toujours de ce moment on était chez Réléna et...  
  
  
  
  


**Flash back  
  
  
  
  
  
**

     -Wufei, pourquoi tu ne descends pas les autres commence à s'inquiéter et moi aussi ?! **_lui dis-je en me collant contre son dos et posant ma tête sur son épaule.  
  
_**     -Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. **_me répondit-il en se retournant et en m'enlaçant par la taille._**  
_  
     _-C'est plus fort que moi, j'y peux rien ! **_Il me sourit puis s'assoit sur le lit en me poussant légèrement vers lui, faisant en sorte que je m'assieds sur ses genoux, mais je vois bien que quelque-chose le tracasse. _**Dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas Wufei !  
  
     -J'ai décidé d'entrer chez les préventers. **_Me dit-il et là, ça fait l'effet d'une bombe. Je me lève d'un seul coup et le fixe droit dans les yeux._**  
_  
     _-Tu... tu rigoles là, n'est ce pas ?  
  
     -Non je suis très sérieux.  
  
*c'est pas vrai, il se fout de ma gueule ou quoi, je pige pas tout!*  
  
     -Mais...alors qu'on pourrait être heureux... je veux dire sans guerre, sans mission, sans avoir peur de ne plus jamais se revoir...  
  
     -Séréna, écoute moi.  
  
     -Non,**_ m'écriais-je_**, je ne veux pas Wufei, ces derniers mois on était un enfer, et je ne veux pas...avoir peur de te perdre tout le temps.**_ finis-je d'un ton plus calme.  
  
_**     -Séréna, Lady une m'en a fait la proposition et... **_  
  
     _**-Hors de question t'a qu'a lui dire non ! **_je le coupe encore une fois._**( c'est qu'elle est autoritaire la p'tite puce^^)  
  
     -J'ai dit oui !   
  
*je vais le tuer*  
  
     -T'AS FAIT QUOI ? **_hurlais-je _**TU LUI A DIT OUI !! SANS MÊME M'EN PARLER AVANT !!!!  
  
     -...  
  
     -Je croyais que ce qui était entre nous était plus fort que ça. **_Repris-je calmement en avançant vers la porte de la chambre, la claquant le plus fort possible, descendant les escaliers, passant devant les autres en ignorant complètement Quatre qui venait à ma rencontre, sortant de la maison et pour finir par m'asseoir sur un banc du grand jardin du château de Sank. Je reste assise-là, laissant le vent frais caresser mon visage et jouer avec mes cheveux. Puis une main se pose sur mon épaule.Pas la peine de me retourner je sais déjà qui c'est. Grâce à son odeur ce n'est pas difficile étant donné que c'est moi qui est aidé Duo à lui choisir son parfum pour la Saint Valentin (dsl pas d'autre idée). Et sans un mot il s'assoit à mes côtés, nous restons comme ça pendant deux à trois minutes dans un silence complet puis ma tristesse est trop forte, je pose ma tête sur son épaule et commence à pleurer, il passe alors l'un de ses bras derrière mon dos et caresse doucement mes cheveux. Il sait que la seule chose dont j'ai envie c'est de laisser sortir mes larmes, ma douleur, ma tristesse, ma colère, et que c'est aussi le seule moyen pour que je retrouve mon calme et reconsidère ce que m'a dit Wufei. Heero est comme le grand-frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Peu à peu mes pleurs se calment pour disparaître laissant des traces luisantes, comme si deux fleuves s'étaient écoulés de mes yeux ruisselant sur mon visage laissant deux marques rouges de chaque côté de mon visage.  
Heero passe encore, pendant un petit instant sa main dans mes cheveux puis retire un peu son bras de derrière mon dos et me dit :_**  
  
       -Tout comme moi, la guerre est la seule chose qu'il sache faire, tâche d'y réfléchir.  
  
**_Puis il a essuyé mes larmes, posé une petite bise sur mon front et s'en alla, comme il était arrivé.  
Je reste encore un peu dehors, je sais qu'il va venir, je le connais trop bien.  
  
  
_*********5 minutes plus tard**********  
  
  
     -Séréna, **_m'appela une voix que je connais par coeur.  
  
     _**-Promet moi d'être prudent lorsque tu seras en mission. **_Je lui dit sans même me retourner.  
  
  _**   -Promis ma puce.  
  
     -Hm, vient là. lui**_ dis-je en me retournant et en attrapant ses mains qu'il avait passé autour de mes épaules. Il s'assoit sur le banc à mes côtés et je me love contre lui.  
  
     _**-Pardon de ne pas t'avoir prévenue avant de donner ma décision à Une.  
  
     -C'est pas grave, pardon de t'avoir crié dessus ! (je sais c'est mignon ; Zech : à gerber ! moi : regarder moi ce jaloux qui se pointe^^)  
  
     -Depuis quand tu t'excuses auprès de quelqu'un ? **_me demande t-il en m'embrassant dans le cou._**(Un pote m'a sorti ça y'a pas très longtemps mais il m'a pas embrassé, on est juste pote[compris gillmore angel]^^)  
  
     -Eh ! Ca veut dire quoi ça ?   
  
     -Que t'es bornée, maniaque et même tyrannique sur les bords. (ça c'est misao la pas belle qui me le dis ! ^^lol)  
  
     -Ah ouais ! Tu va voir c'est qui le tyrannique ! **_Je lui dis en me retournant et en m'asseyant à califourchon sur lui. Quant à la suite, et bien elle ne regarde que mon Wufy et moi.  
  
  
  
  
  
_**

Fin flash back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A SUIVRE...  
  
  


et voilà un chapitre tout mimi et tout court paske ça me permet de les mettre plus rapidement. Par contre la fic devrait avoir plus de chapitres que prévu.(10-11)  


  
  


  
       
_  
  
  
_

  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. remémoration, troisième et dernier chapi...

**auteur** : vivi-chan winner  
  
**E-mail** : vivichanwinner@aol.com  
  
**genre** : OOC, yaoi, hétéro  
  
**couple **: Heero&Duo ; Trowa&Quatre ; Wufei&Séréna  
  
**Disclaimer** : Les G-boys sont pô à moi,mi Séréna, elle l'est.                                                     
      
**notes** : *...* = pensées des persos,  _Séréna écrit dans son journal_, **_narrateur personnage=Séréna_**,*************** changement de lieu, (...)intervention de  moi.  
  
Merci, comme d'habitude, à Misao pour sa bétalecture!!!^_^ Et aussi à mon cousin pour avoir corrigé les fautes d'orthographes^^ (z'vous aime ma soeur et mon cousin chéri^^!!!).  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_Réponses aux reviews :  
  
  
Onna heera_ :**_ t'inquiète pas Wufei s'en sort bien pour une fois... j'ai été gentille^^ merci pour la review et j'espère que ce chap te plaira^^je te rassure même si en ce moment j'écris plus de fic parce que j'ai pas le temps, j'en ai quelque unes en réserve sur ton Wu.(ça c'est pour me venger de n'avoir rien fait endurer à ton Wu...)  
  
**Nahamy :** Merci pour la review^^. Et oui Hee-chan devient sage^^ je l'aime bien en grand frère^^Merci pour la review^^  
**  
Law-sama **: merci beaucoup pour ta review^^j'espère que la suite te conviendra^^  
  
Bon voilà la fic aurait du être longue mais en fait j'ai changé d'avis^^ C'est donc le dernier chapitre^^  
  
Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard de cette fic, mais avec le BAC blanc, les cours, le code... ça à été dur ! mais j'ai réussi^^  
  
Bonne lecture à tous^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_

**PASSION,VACANCE...et après ?  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 3 : remémoration, troisième et dernière  partie**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Après cette journée, Wufei a toujours tenu sa promesse et je sais qu'Heero le protège et vice-versa. Mais j'ai toujours cette peur qui s'empare de moi dès qu'il est en mission longue durée, car généralement c'est les plus dangereuses.   
Seulement aujourd'hui il est en mission solo et ça me fait un peu plus peur. Mais bon je suis prête à payer ce prix-là, pour être avec l'homme que j'aime.  
  
Et tu dois te demander ce que moi je deviens ? Et bien c'est simple, j'ai arrêté les compétitions de Volley durant les 6 mois de guerre, pour ne pas mettre les garçons en danger, sans évidemment arrêter l'entraînement. Je m'entraînais tous les matins avec Trowa et Duo et le soir avec Heero et Wufei. Quatre lui faisait l'arbitre, car contrairement aux autres il me ménageait toujours, et donc je ne me donnais pas au max. Au début Wufei aussi hésitait à se donner à fond, mais une fois que je le menace de cesser toute activité sportive de nuit comme de jour, (et bien oui, elle fait avec les moyens du bord^^)_, qui n'avait aucun lien avec le volley, il s'est donné carrément à fond et franchement des fois j'avais du mal à les battre, ils ne sont pas pilotes de gundam pour rien, mais comme je suis la championne intercoloniale, j'y arrivais toujours. Même si quelque fois, j'étais recouverte d'ecchymoses à cause de leur entraînement de forcené et que la seule chose que je voulais s'était arrêter et me reposer, Wufei me disait une phrase, une seule petite phrase qui n'aurait sûrement aucune importance sur une autre personne, mais qui me blessait énormément et en même temps qui me redonner de la force. _(je sais pas si ça se peut mais enfin...)._Dans ces moments-là j'aurais pu lui en vouloir, mais dès la fin de l'entraînement il savait se faire pardonner, faisant la même chose à chaque fois, ou en d'autre termes venant me rejoindre dans la salle de bain après l'entraînement, plus exactement dans la cabine de douche et me prenant dans ses bras en me disant qu'il était fier d'avoir une petite amie comme moi. Ces quelques mots me suffisaient amplement. Puis à la fin de la guerre je suis revenu sur le devant de la scène d'ailleurs j'ai un match demain. Et j'ai aussi écrit une chanson, qui résume tout en elle-même. J'entends un bruit de clef, Wufei est rentré. Je vais donc te laisser sur ces quelques mots mon cher journal.  
  
  
  
_*************************  
  
  
  
**_Je descends donc les escaliers à toute vitesse manquant de peu de perdre un chausson et de tomber dans les escaliers et me jette dans les bras de mon homme.  
  
  
_**     -Bonsoir mon coeur.  
  
     -Bonsoir ma puce. Quel accueil ! Je t'ais manqué on dirait. **_Me dit mon chéri en posant son sac et en m'embrassant.  
  
   _**  -P't'être, **_je lui répond en faisant mine de ne pas être affectée par la semaine qu'on a passé loin de l'autre, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y croit pas un mot.  
  
_**     -Dans ce cas est-ce que le dîner est prêt parce que je meurs de faim ? **_Me répond t-il avec un sourire ironique sur ces lèvres signifiant que lui aussi peu jouer avec moi._**  
_  
      _ -Bien sûr qu'il est prêt^^  
  
     -Et qu'est ce que c'est ? **_Me demande t-il un peu surpris de ma réponse, je m'approche donc et enlace son cou de mes bras et prononce entre chaque baiser furtif déposé sur son cou.  
  
_**     -Chocolat... chantilly... pistache. **_Puis je m'attaque au lobe de son oreille gauche sachant qu'il n'y résiste pas.  
  
     _**-Hum... intéressant.**_ Dit-il en laissant échapper un soupir et me prenant dans ses bras comme une mariée pour passer dans la cuisine pour chercher la glace dans le congélateur, et m'amenant dans notre chambre.  
Quelque chose me dit qu'on va encore passer une nuit magnifique. Décidément j'adore ma vie... J'aime mon Wufei et même si je risque de le perdre lors de ses missions jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, je sais qu'il tiendra sa promesse... et lorsque, dans très longtemps j'espère, la mort nous séparera, il n'y aura aucun regret parce que tous les jours qu'on passe l'un avec l'autre nous comble tout deux de bonheur et car nous vivons pleinement chaque moment partagé tous les deux ou avec nos amis.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_**

Fin  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


et voilà c'est la fin de la fic^^ j'espère que la fin vous a plu. Je vais pas vous mentir j'avais l'intention de faire souffrir mes persos mais j'ai changer d'avis... au plus grand bonheur de onna heera je crois parce que si j'étais parti sur ma première idée, j'aurais fait souffrir son piti chéri^^  
  
Et bien la seul chose que je peux vous dire à présent c'est à la prochaine fic^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
